Replay
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: "Los Santos, Here I come."...Giselle is looking for something new in Los Santos, San Andreas. Rated T but might switch to rated M later on. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Replay

Chapter 1

Hello Everyone. I know GTA V only came out like a week or two ago but I loved it and got inspired to write this. :) Hope you like it! R &R please :)

-Hiphopangel1221

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Giselle)

* * *

"Please remove all jewelry and everything that will set off the metal detector." The woman removed every single piece of jewelry from her body. Necklace, earrings, nose stud..everything.

She walked down the small corridor to the visitation room and there was a guard outside of the door with his arms in front. He gave her a nod as he opened the door. She gives him a smirk in return before entering the room.

Once she sat down at the telephone, she placed her hans on the small counter. Ahead of her was a heavy-set woman with tannish skin and brown eyes. Her dark hair was in a ponytail out of her face.

They stare at each other for a bit before reaching for their phones.

"Glad you came, Giselle." She greeted, breaking the silence.

"How are you holding up, Liz?"

"Nothing I'm not use to but I didn't ask you to come down for small talk. I need you to do one last job." Liz responded.

"I'm listening." Giselle replied.

"Listen carefully." She began. "There's a shipment coming in this evening with a bunch of drugs that the Ancelotti's want to get their hands on. I want you to seal the shipment and bring it to my friend Javier. ONce you bring that to him, He'll give you a payment. I want you also to deposit that payment and take twelve percent as your cut. Lastly I want you to go to my place and to see if the money in my mattress is still there. The money you find, I want that also in the bank. Don't fuck this up GiGi!"

Giselle just looked at Liz, and nodded. Her feminine hand placed the phone back on the receiver and walked out of the prison.

* * *

A small boat pulled up at the docks with boxes on it. The men were loading the cargo into the trunk of a black cascade. Nearby was Giselle waiting to board so she can just take the car from their hands. When the men weren't paying attention, she hopped into the cascade. Her black attire made her blend in and unseen through the tinted windows. The car was already on, all she had to do was switch the gear and press on the gas.

BOOM! The sound of the trunk closing, signaled her foot to hit the gas and leave the scene.

"Taking candy from a baby." She chuckled to herself. She drove to the meeting point where a man was standing with a duffle bag. She turned off the headlights and put the machine to a halt. Her eris sneakers hit the ground, and walked towards him. "Javier?"

"You got the shipment?" Giselle walked towards the trunk and opened it. He stood next to her and glanced at the boxes. The leather bag was placed on the floor and he pulls out a small pocket knife.

"We good?" She asked. He popped open the box and there was the drugs. He took a small amount and sampled it. He shook his head and wiped his nose.

"Yeah." He handed her the leather bag and she opened it. Bundles of hundreds were in the bag. She smiled and closed the bag. The two went their separate ways. Next stop Elizabeta Torres's apartment.

She opens Elizabeta's apartment and the place a complete mess. Couches were over turned and papers were everywhere. Leave it to the LCPD to leave their mark on our society. All she could do was shake her head at the chaos.

GiGi headed straight for the bedroom which is where she needed to go. She stuck her head inside of the mattress and it felt something. It was hard but it was smooth. She reached into the drawer next to her and pulled out a knife. She cut a hole into the mattress to make it bigger for her to see. There in the springs were wads of cash. Her eyes light up and a smile even escapes her lips. She grabs the wads and puts them into the duffle bag. Today was her big pay day.

(~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^)

She looks at the cash that's spread out on her floor. She counted the wads from the bed and there was a lot. Fifty grand to be exact. She even counted the money from the bag, and that was a hundred grand on it's own. She was gonna take more than twelve percent. She was gonna take twenty-five and keep the money from the mattress. If Elizabeta found out she'd taken the money from her, She'd have her killed. Can't have her killed if she leaves.

She get up from the floor and heads to her bedroom. A huge duffle bag was thrown on her bed, and clothes were filling it fast. Once it was filled, she closed it and placed it into the living room. She put some cash into her backpack and last minute things. She grabbed a picture frame with a picture of her and a middle aged man. They shared a lot of the same features. Dark hair, tan skin and hazel-brown eyes. She placed it into her backpack and closed it. LC Airport was her next stop.

She walked up to the counter.

"Where would you like a ticket to?" The woman asked.

"One way to Los Santos, San Andreas." She answered, reaching in her bag to pull out her wallet.

"Why would you want to go there?" Giselle looked at her.

"New job." She handed her cash instead of her credit card. Moments later the woman handed her the ticket and smiled.

"Have a safe trip." She smiled and walked to her gate.

Once she sat in her seat on the plane, She turned off her cellphone.

"Los Santos, Here I come." She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Replay

Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Giselle)

* * *

_"Daddy!" A young Giselle screamed, as she ran up to a Middle Aged man._

_"Babygirl!" He opened his arms and she entered with full embrace._

_"Yo, I tried to keep her out but she persisted Chris." A young man claimed._

_"I'll deal with you later." Chris responded before dismissing the young man._

_"Daddy, what are you doing?" She asked as she looked at the table. A map was spread out with red markers on it._

_"Just business, got to make sure you and mommy are living good." He answered with a thick Spanish accent._

_"Can I help?" He looked at her and smiled._

_"Maybe when you're older but until then you can help by being my little princess." He kissed her small cheek._

_"Ok, daddy." Just as he said that, the same man barged into the room._

_"Yo Chris-"_

_"Can't you see I'm spending time with my daughter." He hissed._

_"The Pegorinos are trying to move in." He said frantically._

_"Get Giselle out of here." He ordered._

_"Daddy!" She screamed as she's being pulled away._

_"Just go with Leon. I'll see you when I get back."_

* * *

"...welcome to Los Santos." Giselle rubbed her eyes. Her eyes glanced out the window and there she was at Los Santos International Airport. Passengers on the plane slowly starting making their way off the plane. She reached for her carry-on in the top compartment then followed the crowd off the plane.

She stepped off the plane and glanced around the airport. To her, it was unknown territory much different from liberty city. She knew who not to mess with or what territories not to step in. Mobs were a big thing in Liberty City. There was the classic Italian, then there were the Russians, Then Jamaicans and lastly the Irish.

She stepped outside to the warm day. There were cabs parked outside, waiting for someone to hop in and drive off to their destination.

Giselle leaned in the nearest window.

"You free?" The driver looked at her and nodded. She opened the back door and tossed her bags in.

"Where to?"

"I'm new in town and I'm kinda just looking for a hotel to rest my head."

"Alright I gotchu'" he said. As the driver drove her to a hotel, she glanced at the surroundings. The buildings look nicer and bigger than what she's use to. It was as if she were looking at a post card. "Where you from?"

She glanced at him through his mirror. "Liberty City"

"Never been." He said. "Heard crazy shit about it."

"Like what?"

"Italians pretty much run the city." She shrugged and looked out the window.

"It's a dog eat dog city. Always have to be on your toes and watch your back." She responded nonchalantly.

"Sounds like fun."

"Not when you're apart of them." He said.

"Who?"

"Nothing but do you know where I can get a car?"

"I know a few places." He said, gazing at her through the mirror. He observes every inch of her body. "There's this friend of mine, Simeon. He can give you a car for a good price."

"Thanks."

* * *

She opened the glass door to the dealership.

"What a beautiful view I have." A man comments. He looked as though he could be in his 40s; possibly more. He walks up to her and kisses her hand. "What's a beauty like yourself doing here?"

She cocks her eyebrow and pulls her hand back. "I'm new in town and I'm looking for a car."

"Say no more! I have the car for you" He begins to walk towards a minivan.

"Something less soccer mom." She said.

"I don't know if a delicate gem like yourself can handle cars with such speed." Her weight shifts and her arms cross.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Woman here don't know how to drive and they'll damage the property." Her blood was boiling. Just then a yellow SUV drives into the window. Just as he walks toward the SUV, she places her backpack on the ground, and follows him.

"Franklin!" Before the African American could respond, Giselle grabbed his head and slammed it into the dashboard of the sports car next to her. The glass shattered onto the interior. His face met the hood of the car multiple times, leaving dents.

"You're right, a woman could do damage." She smiled. She grabbed her backpack and placed it into the red 9F by Obey. She walked over towards the drivers seat.

"Yo!" She looked to see a middle aged Caucasian. "What's your name?"

She let a small smirk appear on her lips. "Giselle but my friends call me GiGi."

"Come by my place sometime for a drink." She looked at him with a hesitant look. He hands her a piece of paper with an address. She sat down in the drivers seat and drove out of there.


End file.
